


slippery slope

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: writing warmups [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America Steve Rogers, M/M, Mission Sex, Top Steve Rogers, Wall Sex, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, canon adjacent, hilarious sexual situations, lube malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Bucky and Steve encounter a lube malfunction
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: writing warmups [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609096
Comments: 11
Kudos: 141





	slippery slope

**Author's Note:**

> another 3 sentence prompt that went out of control, haha

"Oh shit...fuck…" Bucky groaned, his hands flexing restlessly. "Just couldn't wait, could you?" 

His voice was muffled which is to be expected when one is shoved into the wall of a former front for Hydra and being mauled (consensually) by a great hulking bonehead. When he received no response, Bucky tugged on the sweaty blonde hair currently rubbing against his cheek.

Steve made a distracted grumbling noise, obviously not pleased with being disturbed from his hardcore necking and groping. "Nope, can't help it, gotta. S'all your fault anyway," he rumbled before getting back to his business with Bucky's neck. 

Bucky supposed that was fair. Nothing got Steve's motor purring like seeing Bucky in action. In retrospect, he should have known ramming his way through a brick wall to take out some enemy combatants would rile Steve up.

Though to be fair to himself, he never would have pegged Steve for the type who'd immediately want to drop trou as soon as they were alone (without any Hydra jackasses around) for a quick post-fight fuck.

"Well..uhhh.." Bucy groaned, rolling his hips up into Steve's conveniently located hand. He gripped Steve tightly and pulled the damned wannabe vampire off his neck. Steve blinked dazedly when Bucky shoved the 'emergency lube' from his belt pouch into his hands. "Get the hell on with it, don't be a damn tease." 

Steve grinned which Bucky countered with a smirk before laying his head back against the wall to enjoy what was coming next.

Only, nothing happened.

"Uh, you having some trouble down there big guy?" Bucky asked as he remained untouched where it counted. "Did that hit to the head scramble your brains and now you don't know where to stick it?"

"No, asshole. This fucking lid is fucking stuck."

Bucky tilted his head back up to see Steve's big hands wrestling with the tiny bottle. Part of him wanted to laugh at the ridiculous notion of Captain America being foiled by a plastic bottle but a larger and much much _much_ hornier part of himself wanted to get fucked as soon as super-humanly possible. So he decided to speed things along.

"Fuck the cap, Steve," Bucky said (and most certainly not whining at all). "Rip it off. It's just a little bottle, we can get another one."

It only took a blink of an eye for Steve to comply, popping off the bottle lid with quick jerk of his hand and before Bucky could make a smart comment about finally getting down to dicking, Steve’s hands promptly shut him up.

"Fuck yeah...yeah, Steve," Bucky gasped. He had a death grip on Steve's uniform at the shoulders, the seams creaking in his grip as Steve pinned him against the wall. His legs were wrapped around Steve's hips and he had almost no leverage but that wasn't needed because Steve was currently fucking him with every once of can do attitude he possessed (which Bucky was well aware was _a lot_ ). He was more worried about being pounded right through the concrete. "Mmmmm...that's the stuff, I better be walking...oh! Walking funny by the time we're done."

Steve had reached non-verbal levels of lust about two seconds into the actual sex so all he got in answer was a chest deep rumble. Bucky didn't care though, he was too busy trying not to melt.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck," Bucky chanted, pulling Steve impossibly closer as he felt that heat building in his toes start creeping up his body. "Holy shit...just-just a bit more, Stevie, I'm--"

The next few moments broke the laws of physics as they went both at the speed of light and in slow motion.

Steve shifted his weight, probably looking to really put his back into it, while Bucky squirmed in his grip. An after incident analysis would probably show that these two events would have passed unnoticed if it hadn't been for the smear of lube near Steve's boot.

In the time it took for Bucky to notice Steve's weirdly bug-eyed expression and for his sex fogged brain to realize Something Was Wrong, the chaos of Steve attempting to keep his balance began.

And said chaos ended with Bucky being squashed by Steve's hefty bulk after hitting his head right off the wall they'd been leaning against.

"Motherfucker," Bucky wheezed. He pushed at Steve's shoulder. "What the ever loving fuck…"

He tried to brace his hand on the ground in an attempt to pull himself out of Steve's dazed grip only to slip (on the fucking lube smear again, god-fucking-dammit) and fall back.

"No more sex at mission sites," he declared firmly. Because this fucking sucked and Bucky's pride could not handle this. Thank god the others weren't along for this one. It would be just his luck that fucking Tony or Natasha or Clint would find them like this.

Steve, having finally unscrambled his brains after their very undignified fall, squirmed and blushed. "Well, maybe.."

Bucky felt Steve's stiffie nudge against him and had to admit, okay, his own dick was still interested. Apparently a stupid ass fall into a ridiculous heap couldn’t stop their sex drives. "Okay," he sighed, pulling Steve in. "No more sex at mission sites...after this one."


End file.
